Declaration of Independence!
The USPW pay-per-view for May. It was held at New Hampshire Garden with an attendance of 20, 406. The pay-per-view got a buyrate of 1.12. Background With a three week build to the next pay-per-view the feud between Nicky Champion and Roger Cage continued. Cage demanded another shot, but was instead told to get back in line. Nicky Champion then challenged him to a tag match along with his bodyguard Thatcher later that night. Cage and Thatcher won the main event match as Roger Cage capitalised on a Shane Sneer distraction to pin Caulfield with the end credits. The next week Sam Strong announced that against his judgement, due to the win Commissioner Doom had made the match for Declaration of Independence! Sam Strong also announced he would be a guest enforcer at ringside to ensure the match was fair. After Cage retain both his championships, Champion got involved in a brawl with the Sneer Corporation, following a match with Andre Jones. As Champion stood in the ring at the end of the show, Cage held up both of his belts, as it was announced that the match at the pay-per-view would be a Last Man Standing. The War again got bigger and bigger as it was announced for the first time ever there would be a 4 on 4 match between the two sides with Enygma, Chris Caulfield, James Justice and The Force facing The Titans and The Towers of Power. This match was made following a one night head to head between the two sides which ended in a 2-2 tie. Sneer suggested at the end of the night that since Jumbo Jackson was still standing they won, but Strong still announced the 4 vs. 4 match. As Jackson and Sneer stood in the ring with Sam Strong a metal, nuclear chamber arose from the stage with yellow and black tape in front of a door. Green mist began to pour out of the chamber and the door was slammed open by ex-SWF star Captain Atomic (later confirmed to be called Atom Smasher). Smasher ran down and cleared Jackson from the ring standing tall at the end of the night. Sneer assured that at the pay-per-view he and Jackson would defeat this “freak”, but even Jackson himself didn't seem so sure. Smasher once again showed freakish strength clearing the ring of the entire Sneer Corporation at the end of the go home show before the pay-per-view. Gorgon and Cherry Bomb's alliance continued as Alicia Strong carried on chasing the Women's Championship. She is now in a more difficult situation that ever. Andre Jones also returned this month, claiming to be sick of the goody two shoes who are always trying to impress Sam Strong. He also picked on Freddie Datsun for claiming himself the American Everyman, when he is only an example of failure. This led to a number of interferences before Datsun challenged Jones to a pay-per-view match. As the “American Everymen” moved on, The Cold Warriors continued with their anti-USA sentiment which led to the return of USPW icon and patriot Captain USA. He said that The Cold Warriors are showing disrespect to his great national and will pay the price. He later said he had a partner for the pay-per-view, which The Cold Warriors continued to laugh off, until it was revealed as a masked heavyweight that Captain USA had brought in as the second in the lineage. Captain USA and Captain USA II team as The American Everymen. Event The opener saw Andre Jones defeat Freddie Datsun with a roll up after an even match. Datsun complained that Jones had a hold of the tights in the pinfall. The next match saw Captain USA & Captain USA II teaming up for the first time introduced as The American Patriots against the tag team champions The Cold Warriors. With Captain USA II doing most of the 'heavy lifting', The American Patriots coming out on top, winning the USPW Tag Team Championships. Third, was the début of Atom Smasher, who after being heavily hyped made an impressive début, defeating Jumbo Jackson with his Radiation Blast finisher. After the match he tried to get at Shane Sneer, who tried to get involved, but he escaped. Alicia Strong then got another shot at Gorgon's championship and came out with a victory, however the win came by DQ when Cherry Bomb got involved. Gorgon retained the championship. It was then time for another battle in “The War”, the biggest yet as Caulfield, The Force, Enygma and James Justice faced The Titan and The Tower of Power, representing The Sneer Corporation. The more cohesive until proved to be The Corporation under the orders of Sneer and they came out on top in a highly physical match. Then was the main event, a Last Man Standing match between Roger Cage and Nicky Champion for the USPW World Championship. Sam Strong and Commissioner Doom were at ringside as enforcers, but when they got into an argument of their own Charlie Thatcher got involved and when Nicky Champion took an End Credit to a chair, he was down for an 9 count. When Thatcher was ejected Champion took control, only for Blonde Bombshell to try and get involved. This actually distracted Cage who told Strong to “get his hands off her” and led to the spell where champion got the victory, after a running Hawkeye Hammer on the apron which knocked Cage through a table on the outside. Cage was down for the ten count and beyond as Nicky Champion celebrated with the Championship. Results Reception TEW.com gave this show a B- rating, with the main event scoring a B. The match was also match of the night.